The present application relates generally to the field of drain stoppers, and more specifically to an illuminated drain stopper.
When a person wishes to use a bathroom at night, turning on an overhead light may not be desirable for a variety of reasons. For example, the overhead light may disturb others in the vicinity who may be sleeping. The overhead light may also be brighter than is necessary under the circumstances, and may create discomfort for the user and/or may create a sensation of “daytime” to the user, making it difficult for the user to return to sleep. Additionally, the overhead light may illuminate more areas than are necessary to accomplish the task at hand.
Some users may use night lights to provide some visibility to the bathroom space when it is dark. Conventional night lights may be plugged into an outlet in the bathroom. Therefore, placement of these night lights are limited to wherever an outlet is located in the bathroom. Accordingly, conventional night lights either may not illuminate a desired area (e.g., within a sink), or may illuminate a smaller area than necessary. Further, by requiring in the use of an outlet, the night light reduces the number of available outlets in a bathroom for use with appliances. Accordingly, these night lights are restricted in their location and localized light output, and do not assist a person in finding or using a specific fixture (i.e., a sink) in the bathroom at night.